Who's Your Daddy Now
by korin-chan14
Summary: Kagura's pregnant? Guess who's the father


OkiKagu Who's Your Daddy Now?

OkiKagu

Okita Sougo X Kagura Yato

Gin Tama Fan Fiction

Who's Your Daddy Now?

**/DISCLAIMER/ -** I don't own Gintama… and never will.

This story actually just popped in my mind when I'm trying to make so sleep… That's why I decided to type it immediately in my phone before I could forget it. In the end rather than sleeping earlier which I had supposed to do, I ended up staying late **AGAIN**… it's not like it's new to me anyway.

**WHAT TO EXPECT:** As always please watch out for **OOCness **somewhere out there, **Lame jokes** here and there and **Grammatical Errors** everywhere…

Okay, Okay… Sorry for blabbering useless things… Dewa Dozo~

One noisy morning at the Yorozuya residence…

"KAGURA!" shouted the white permed haired middle aged man as he saw that their fridge nearly empty. (It has dark matter leftovers inside) he rushed to the living room seeing the red haired girl is slurping the last carton of his precious strawberry milk.

"Gin-chan, it's early in the morning and you're already freaking out like a mother who's gonna give birth-aru."

"Y-you… where the hell is my one year worth supply of strawberry milk I won at the lotto last week?"

"Huh? You mean that-aru?" she asked innocently as she points to a bunch of emptied cartons of strawberry milk.

"AHHH! MY BABBIES! What did you do to them you damn brat? Why are they all empty?"

"I don't know why, but I suddenly got cravings over strawberry milk-aru. I can't help myself but drink it." She said and gave a burp.

"CRAVINGS MY ASS! Those are mine! Now what? Do you think I can survive a day without drinking one? I don't even have the money to buy one; I used all the money to buy the lotto tickets!"

"Gin-chan calm down-"but before Kagura could continue, she suddenly felt sick and vomited.

"Oi Kagura! Are you alright?" Gin asked her as he rubs her back.

"My body feels heavy, I feel so tired… and my tummy feels weird..."

'_Huh? Wait a sec… first is cravings, next is feeling sick... and now stomach hurts? Don't tell me Kagura is- No, no, no it can't be… I mean, she's still just a kid. Maybe she just had too much strawberry milk… but that amount should be nothing to her… I mean she's Kagura… A Yato girl with a bottomless, black hole stomach… Arghh'_

"Gin-chan…Ash" *vomits*

Gin continues to rub her back when Shinpachi arrived inside.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Ohayou" he saw Kagura busy vomiting while Gin is panicky rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"Shi-Shinpachi… Kagura, our Kagura is pregnant."

"Nani?"

"Eh? I'm pregnant-aru?"

The three of them sat and had an assembly at the living room.

"Gin-san what do you mean Kagura-chan is pregnant."

"Sou da yo Gin-chan I'm still young to carry a baby in my tummy-au."

"Silence! Can't you see? Cravings, feeling sickly, stomach feel weird and most of all vomiting! Those are all signs of pregnancy!"

*gasp* "So that means I'm pregnant-aru? I didn't know."

"Nonsense… if Kagura-chan is really pregnant… that means she have done…_t-that_" said Shinpachi while blushing.

"What _that_-aru?" Kagura asked innocently.

"Y-you know the thing they do to have a baby, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi tried explaining.

Kagura frowned not getting what Shinpachi said. "What? I don't know what you are talking about-aru."

"That must be it!" exclaimed Gin.

"What?" asked the two?

"A pervert did _that_ to Kagura without her knowing and left her afterwards!"

"That's nonsense Gin-san. If there is really someone who did _that _to her, then he must be dead already."

"He did _that_ while Kagura was unconscious."

"You really don't want to lose do you?"

"Don't worry Kagura-chan, this great Gin-san would search for the person who did _that_ to you and punish him myself."

"Iya, dakara, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS _THAT_-ARU!"

That afternoon, every man who is close to Kagura was summoned at the Yorozuya office.

"Yosh, I called everyone here to confirm who the hell is that certain bastard who tainted our precious Kagura-chan and left her pregnant." Explained Gin.

*snort* "What China you're pregnant? To think some hit you." Mocked Sougo.

"Shut the hell up Sadist, or I'll rip that annoying poker face you have bastard!"

"This is nonsense, we still have more important things to do, rather than wasting our time here." Complained Hijikata who was about to take a step outside when Gin tried stopping hm.

"Try leaving this place without even been interrogated and you would deal with her." He threatened them as he pointed his finger at Otae who's currently holding her halberd and smiling sweetly, "And I for once wouldn't dare." He continued.

"I would gladly lend a hand for Kagura-chan." Otae said.

"Ane-go!" Kagura rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Now that's everything's clear, let's start!... You. Are you the baby's father?" Gin asked MADAO.

"I'm already married that's impossible. I love my wife Hatsu." He answered

"Got it! You're off. Go out now and search for a job. Next. You, are you the father?" he pointed at Kondou.

"Are you kidding me Yorozuya? The only girl I want is Otae-san. I won't go out with China musume. With that said… OTAE-SAN! Please let me be the father of your baby!" Kondou dashed towards Otae and was about to hug her tight when,

"DON'T DARE TOUCH ME YOU DAMN GORILLA! WHO WANTS TO HAVE KIDS WITH YOU?!" Otae beated him and threw him outside.

"Okay next. Is it you?" he asked Tojo.

"That's not possible; my loyalty is only towards Kyuubei-sama. I won't look to other girls." He answered while watching a clip on his video cam drooling.

"Acceptable. Well then, is it you Zura?"

"Zura ja nai! Katsura da! And I won't even dare laying a hand on leader. I respect her too much as a curry ninja kohai of her. Besides, I don't want to be the father, I rather be the mother!" he defended himself as he nods.

"Yosh, hey tax robbers hurry up and arrest this idiot!"

"Idiot ja nai, Zura da! I mean Katsura da!"

"Next is you." He pointed his pen to Hijikata.

"I'm not the father that's all."

"Eh? We won't accept that kind of answer Hijikata-san… Explain to us why aren't you the father."

"I just know I'm not. And besides, what if you're the father? How the hell could you defend yourself?"

"I won't lay a hand on this brat. Because if I do I'll become dead meat, her baldy father would surely kill me. And I'm not a lolicon… how 'bout you? How could you be so sure that you're not the father?"

"Because I bet, he still have feelings towards my sister. Is that right Hijikata-san?" Sougo asked as he pointed his Bazooka to him.

"Oi! Teme! Where the hell are you pointing that huh?"

*BOOM*

"Last but not the least… Souichirou-kun."

"Sougo desu. And yes Danna, I'm the father."

"EHHH?" everyone was surprised on what they had heard.

"A-aru you sure with that Sh-shinichi-kun?"

"Gin-san, it's Sougo." Corrected Shinpachi.

"Oi Sadist! How could you be so sure that you're this baby's father-aru?"

"What? Don't tell me you forgot everything that had happened between us China?"

"Oi Sougo, what do you mean?" asked Kondou.

"There was a time where China and I were alone and we did _that_. I can't believe you had forgotten about that China."

'KAGURA! How could you? Your mother and I didn't raised you to be a girl like that. I'm so disappointed with you." Gin ranted as he cries.

"Calm down Gin-san, and who's that mother you're pertaining to?"

"I don't remember anything happened between the two of us Sadist."

"Are you trying to hurt this police officer's feelings? Anyway, let me help you remember." He pulled Kagura to his side and kissed her lips.

"Oi! Souichirou-kun! Shinichi-kun! Souma-kun! Satou-kun! Souma-kun! Souta-kun! What the hell are you doing!"

"It's Sougo, Gin-san."

"Oka-san! Aren't you worried with our daughter? Look, that sadistic wolf is already eating our precious little girl?" Gin grabbed Shinpachi's clothes still crying.

"Calm down, it's for Kagura-chan to remember everything… and don't call me oka-san!"

"Oto-san, look. Our Sougo is a big boy now." Kondo said to Hijikata patting his shoulders with some tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't drag me with that mamagoto set up you had made Kondou-san. I don't want to have that sadist as my son."

Sougo didn't give a damn about the things around him are saying, he just took his time savoring Kagura's mouth. Kagura tried struggling, she tried pushing him away but the sadist teenager made his embrace tighter and kiss deeper. After some seconds he moved away from her. Kagura went back to Gin and Shinpachi's side.

"You lied. I still can't remember anything-aru.

"Is that so…"

"Is that so my ass! You damn sadist brat! After what you did to our Kagura-chan you'll just say, 'is that so?' What's the meaning of this complained Gin."

"Danna, it's not my fault China is not pregnant."

"What do you mean, Okita-san" asked Shinpachi.

"I did a little investigation in this place while Danna was busy interrogating the others. Cravings? Like hell. She just said that since other than this, a bunch of strawberry milk can only be seen in you fridge." He said as he threw the dark matter at Hijikata's face.

"Next is her sickly body, tell me… did you watched last night's Kiki's Delivery Service again?"

Kagura nodded since it was true. She stayed late last night, just for not to miss her favorite show.

"Lastly is her stomach… why not take a look for yourselves." He threw the carton at Gin. "Look at the expiration date."

"It's already past a week at its due." Said Shinpachi after looking at it.

"That explains China's hurting stomach. Now that everything's clear, we would now go back." They were about to leave the place when Kagura had stopped him,

"Wait-aru! If you had knew that to the beginning, then why did you pretend that something had happened to us before and even dared kissing me?"

"Oh that, I just want to mess with you, that's all."

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Besides, that's just a preview on what you would expect in doing _that_." He gave a smirk and finally left the room.

Kagura could feel the heat on her face. Gin just laid down the couch reading his JUMP, and Shinpachi sent his sister home. Kagura let out a yawn and went inside her (cabinet) room.

"Oi what are you doing?" Gin asked when he put his JUMP down looking at her.

"Just like what that sadist said, I stayed late last night watching Kiki's-aru. My eyes are so dead tired, I want to sleep-aru." With that, Kagura slid the cabinet's door and took her peaceful sleep like nothing had happened.

OWARI

How was it? How was it? *sparkling eyes*

*sighs*

Boring right? *emits gloomy aura*

Gomene

*bows*

Please send me your thought Onegai.

Reviews, PM, Reviews, PM

~Byee bee *waves*

7


End file.
